WinxClub: Dark Bloom
by FlowerGirl555
Summary: Stella feels darkness coming up and it's coming to get Bloom. Is there any hope?
1. Darkness is Coming

'Good morning Stella.' Bloom said happily. Stella wasn't in a good mood today.

'The darkness is coming.' She said. 'how do you know that?' Bloom asked her friend.

'I feel it coming up , it's strange.' She answered.

'goodmorning young ladies.' professor wizgiz said. 'today I'm teaching you how to use a protect field.' He said. We al sighed. 'not again.' Layla said. 'whe already had that one week ago.' She said sighing.

'well , I'm sorry about that , but someone used the wrong spell and blew the classroom.' He said looking at Tresha. 'I'm sorry sir , I didn't concentrate enough.' She said.

'let's go to the gym.' We stood up and followed the teacher.

'man , that was a hard spell , I can't control it.' Stella said.

'where's Bloom , she was here a minute ago.' Flora said looking around for Bloom.

'I don't know , maybe she went back to Alfea?' Tecna answered.

'why would she do that without saying it?' Flora asked worried.

'hey Stella, is everything OK?' Musa asked. 'yeah , why not?' she answered with a weird sort of smile on her face.

'you're acting really strange today.' Musa said. 'ok , I think the darkness is coming again , I'm serious.' She said.

'the darkness? But whe already beat that.' Tecna said.

'I know it's weird ' Stella said.

**With Bloom**

'I forgot something , the girls are waiting for me , I'd better hurry.' Bloom said to herself.

She unlocked their apartment door. 'ah , there's my purse.' Bloom said and grabbed the purse from the table.

'everything's still in it.'

She locked the room again and then the lights fell out.

'what's going on here?' Bloom asked scared.

'we got some problems with the power , don't worry.' Palladium said.

Then a dark flood was coming up and went into Bloom.

'waaah , what's happening?' she screamed loudly.

'Bloom? Is everything ok?' palladium asked carefully.

'my phone is ringing. ' stella said. 'better take this one , it's miss faragonda.'

'hello , this is Stella.' She answered. _'something strange has happened to Bloom , you have to come and help her!'_ faragonda screamed.

'ok miss , we'll be there in a second !' she hung up.

'what's the hurry?' Layla asked. 'Bloom is in danger!' Stella said.

They all looked at each other.


	2. The Darkness Within

'bloom !' the 5 friends screamed to the girl which transformed into a dark girl.

she had a black skirt a black top with a purple amulet and a gray pointy grown dark sleeves and dark make-up.

'o no , she's back!' musa said panicking.  
'i thought the darkness was gone already?' tecna asked.

'we have no time for this conversation , we have to save her !' stella screamed.

'but what if we can't?' tecna asked. 'I don't know , let's call the boys.' stella said.

'that's my job girls , go for it.' layla said running away for a phone.

'let's go girls , ENCHANTIX!' musa screamd and they turned into their enchantixes. ( I don't know why I use the enchantix in my stories.)

'even with dark powers , she's stronger then us , so we have to watch out !' flora warned the girls.

'i've called the boys , they're coming.' layla said. she was in her enchantix too.

'but we are in our enchantixes , and she isn't , so that makes us stronger.' musa said.

'our fairydust won't work.' tecna said. 'the darkness is stronger then 1 year ago.' she said.

'then whe only have to attack her.' stella said. 'I'm sorry my friend.' she said to bloom.

a tear is rolling on her cheek.

'don't worry stella.' flora said putting an arm around stella. 'everything's gonna be ok.' she whispered.

'no it isn't !' bloom screamed attacking flora and stella.

'whe have to use that barrier spell from professor wizgiz!' layla screamd.

they raised their hands and screamd: 'FULL BARRIER , PROTECT US FROM THE DARKNESS!' it worked.

bloom got an electric shock.

'aaaaaaaaah.' she screamd.

'are whe still on time?' brandon asked us. ' 'yes ofcourse you are , bloom is in a deep trance.' layla said.

'whe can't get her out of it.' musa said looking sad.

'I don't wanna see my girl sad.' riven said. musa got a little smile on her lips.

'let's do it boys.' riven said waving at his friends.

'bloom , what happened? ' sky asked.

bloom attacked. this happened !' she answered. 'hahahahaha!' 'no sky !' tecna screamed. sky fell on the ground.

'whe gotta try the fairydust , whe have no choice.' flora said.

'FAIRYDUST' they all screamed and used it on their dark friend bloom.

'it didn't work. ' musa said sadly again. 'but at least it took away a little dark magic.' timmy said.

'50 % of the dark magic is gone.' timmy said.

'do it again girls !' helia said cheering for them. 'ok let's do it , it's for saving bloom.' musa said.

'but we're taking a big risk.' layla said. 'whe have no choise , but to do it.' stella said.

they all screamed 'FAIRYDUST' again and this time it worked. bloom fell on the ground and the dark power disappeared.


	3. Life Saver

she stood up. 'what happened?' she said a little shaky.

'it's ok bloom.' tecna said. 'you where dark again , but we saved you.'

'oh thanks guys ! ' she said hugging her friends. 'they all smiled.

'sky ! what happened to him?' bloom said turning her face to her boyfriend.

'you've attacked him and he fainted.' layla said worriedly.

'oh no!' she sat next to him and lay her hand on his chest.

she used a sort of rainbow power to save sky's life.

sky woke up. 'bloom!' was the first thing he said. 'you saved my life!'

bloom hugged sky and gave him a kiss. she almost cried.

'another victory for the winx girls !' musa said looking at her friends.

they all hugged.

'party time !' layla said.

'yeah!' they all said. running to the ballroom.

END


End file.
